Fancartial
Biology Zigzagoon is a raccoon-like, quadruped Pokémon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur. It has stripes formed by alternating layers of cream and brown fur. It has a brown head with spiky ears and a black nose. A black, mask pattern surrounds its brown eyes. The upper half of its mouth is jagged, and when it is open, there are two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Its feet have three claws and pink paw pads. Its forefeet are cream-colored, but the hind feet are brown. Its brush tail is spiky and bristly. Zigzagoon is abundantly curious, as it wanders restlessly back and forth while rubbing its nose to the ground in search of something. It rubs its bristly back hair against trees to mark its territory, and plays dead to fool opponents in battle. Zigzagoon is found commonly in . In the anime Major appearances Nicholai caught a in In the Knicker of Time. It also appeared in Zig Zag Zangoose!. One of the Gym Badge Thieves from The Blue Badge of Courage had a . A appeared in Candid Camerupt! belonging to Victor Winstrate where it battled against Brock's Mudkip and was able to defeat Mudkip using . A Zigzagoon appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train! where it was among the group of Pokémon that befriended Clemont's Bunnelby when it was still a wild Pokémon. Minor appearances Zigzagoon first appeared in Johto Photo Finish. A Zigzagoon appeared in A Tail with a Twist. A Zigzagoon appeared in You Said a Mouthful! A Zigzagoon appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Zigzagoon appeared in A Meditite Fight!. A 's Zigzagoon appeared in Now That's Flower Power!. A 's Zigzagoon appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. Multiple Zigzagoon appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Zigzagoon appeared under the ownership of a Coordinator in Hi Ho Silver Wind! A Zigzagoon also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Zigzagoon appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as one of the many Pokémon residing in Crown City. Two Zigzagoon worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding in the park to attack him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Zigzagoon, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Zigzagoon appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Zigzagoon appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, Battling With a Clean Slate! and even in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Zigzagoon appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A Zigzagoon appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant. A Zigzagoon appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Zigzagoon appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Zigzagoon appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Zigzagoon appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Zigzagoon appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Trainer's Zigzagoon appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. A Zigzagoon appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. Two Zigzagoon appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zigzagoon made a cameo appearance at the end of The Last Battle XIV, where one was being examined by Professor Elm. A wild Zigzagoon appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. A Trainer's Zigzagoon appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I and A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I. encountered and her sick Zigzagoon in I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder. Her way of healing the Zigzagoon caught Winona's attention. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga, a Zigzagoon appears in the chapter Let's Go Catch The Dumpling Thief!!. Red's Clefairy is accused of stealing dumplings from a shrine, but it turns out that they were being eaten by a mischievous Zigzagoon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Zigzagoon sits to the left of the Sapphire Field and will change its position when the ball hits the button in front of it. When Zigzagoon is positioned to pounce, it will immediately stop the slot machine when the A button is pressed, allowing for the prize to be chosen by the player. * : At the beginning of the game, a wild Zigzagoon attacks Professor Birch. The player must use his/her starter Pokémon to defeat it. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg Woods}} , , , , and }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} , , , , , , and , Petalburg Woods}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Store 100 Pokémon from one cartridge }} |t=FFF|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 25, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos! (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Ruby Zigzagoon|Japanese|Japan|5 |December 29, 2003 to March 31, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ruby Zigzagoon}} |Sapphire Zigzagoon|Japanese|Japan|5 |December 29, 2003 to March 31, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Sapphire Zigzagoon}} |Ruby Zigzagoon|English|United States|5 |March 1, 2004 to April 22, 2007|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ruby Zigzagoon}} |Sapphire Zigzagoon|English|United States|5 |March 1, 2004 to April 22, 2007|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Sapphire Zigzagoon}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Zigzagoon|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#100 Pokémon from one game}} |} Held items Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |}